SUPER KIDS 3
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Penny wants to be a normal girl, so she makes a wish. Justin is back et he has some evil plans up his sleeve.
1. Chapter 1

Penny (AGE: 16)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Doctor Jones (AGE: 35)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

><p>SUPER KIDS 3<p>

CHAPTER 1

It was a cloudy Monday morning and Penny was walking next to Rashell on the sidewalk.

"So where did Dylan say she and Nicky was going?" The red haired girl asked, looking down at the brown eyed girl.

"She took Nicky to get his tooth filled." Rashell answered, taking ahold of Penny's hand.

"Oh." The red head replied, looking straight ahead.

"How come Matt isn't around you?" Rashell asked curiously.

"I'm not sure, but I think he's out getting somethig for our one month anniversary." She replied.

"When is your one month anniversary?" The brown eyed girl asked, looking up.

"Today and I'm so happy!" Penny squealed full of excitement.

Suddenly a car came flying past them, making them both get down.

"What the heck is that thing?" Rashell asked, looking up from the sidewalk.

Penny looked up and saw a gigantic robot monster heading their way.

Tons of people ran the opposite way from the ginormous robot screaming.

Both kids got up and looked at each other.

"Rashell, you stay out of the way." Penny told her. "I don't want you getting hurt."

The red haired girl ran over to the giant robot and picked it up. The girl used all her super strength to spin the monster like creature in circles and slammed it back on the road.

Rashell couldn't just stand there and watch Penny fight it alone, so she point her finger at it.

The brown eyed girl shot a laser at the robot monster, distracting the red haired girl. The robot stormed pass Penny and headed for Rashell. The 16 year old girl hurried over to the five year old and shielded her.

The robot tried to smash them both, but Penny's force field kept it from crushing them both.

Rashell wrapped her arms around the 16 year old girl's leg.

"I can't hold out much longer!" Penny whined.

The monster like robot broke the force field and snatched up Penny.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed in distress.

Rashell pointed her fingers at the robot and shot lasers at it.

The robot didn't release the red haired girl and the brown eyes girl shot another laser at it.

The robot didn't phase, so Penny aimed her hands at it and shot a lot of water at it. The giant robot monster short circuited and released Penny.

"Go Penny!" Rashell cheered.

The red haired teen landed on her feet as the robot came crashing down on her. The brown eyed girl gasped and so did the citizens of Mayville. Rashell ran over to the defeated robot and tried to lift it up.

"PENNY!" She cried, falling to her knees.

As the five year old cried, the robot began to move and the people gasped. Penny struggled to lift the robot off her, but she managed to get out from underneath it. Everyone cheered for the 16 year old girl who had several cuts on her arms. Rashell stood up and Penny fell into her.

"Sorry." The red head apologized as she stood back up.

Once she caught her balance, she looked into the sky and made a wish. "I wish I was a normal person without super powers. I'm tired of being beat up over them."

Penny started to sparkle and everyone watched in shock. The 16 year old girl felt different, so she punched the robot behind her to make sure she was powerless. When she hit it, she didn't leave a dent like she normally would.

"I'm normal!" She squealed happily, hugging her little super friend.

"Why do you wanna be normal?" Rashell asked skeptically.

"My powers get me into nothing but trouble and I'm not a fighter." Penny explained as she let up on her hug.

* * *

><p>"Dang it!" Justin hollered furiously. "That teenage brat thinks she can win, but I'll take care of her."<p>

"Mr. Justin, why were we watching that little girl fight the robot?"

"Because I want her and I want her now." The black haired guy growled. "I have _plans_ for the brat."

"What kind of _plans_?" The henchman asked skeptically.

Justin handed him a list of things he was going to do to the child.

Both of his henchmen looked at the list.

"You're really going to do this horrible thing to this child?" The 30 year old man asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to teach her a lesson." Justin told them. "But first I have to get her boyfriend Matt to dump her and break her heart."

"What about that little kid in the short sleeve shirt?" The second henchmen asked.

"Put the kid in the sack with Penny and bring them here." He instructed. "But don't do anything til I call Matt."

They both nodded as Justin picked up a phone.

* * *

><p>Matt was walking down the street when his phone rang. He answered it and kept walking.<p>

"Hello." The blonde haired boy greeted into the phone.

**"Break up with Penny." The person threatened.**

"Who is this?" Matt asked angrily.

**"Dump the brat or I'll get her and kill her." The person threatened.**

Matt hung up and sighed. "I guess I better dump her or she'll get hurt badly."

He sighed again as he walked. "I guess I'll go to the ice cream parlor where they were going."

* * *

><p>Justin laughed maniacally as he laid the phone down. "Now you two can go kidnap the brat I have special plans for."<p>

Both henchmen nodded.

"Take these sacks and ropes." The black haired guy told them, handing them both sacks. "If you have to, hit her in the back of the head."

"Alright." The 30 year old man nodded.

So both henchmen headed out the door and Justin turned on the spare video camera in the defeated robot.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this new story. Au revoir!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Penny (AGE: 16)

Dylan (AGE: 16)

Nicky (AGE: 9)

Rashell (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Doctor Jones (AGE: 35)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

><p>SUPER KIDS 3<p>

CHAPTER 2

Matt made it to the ice cream parlor and Penny was waiting there with Rashell by her side.

"Penny, we need to talk." The blonde haired boy told her as he walked up to her.

The red haired girl looked up at him with a beautiful smile. "What is it?" She asked, suddenly wrapping her arms around.

He slowly pushed her away and sighed as she looked up at him very hurt.

"*Nervous* I'm breaking up with you." He told her.

Penny felt her heart literally break into thousands of little pieces as she teared up. "I don't understand."

Matt looked at her quivering lip.

"Why are you breaking up with me?" She asked, trying to control the tears. "I need you, Matt."

"You're to clingy. You want to hang all over me." The blonde haired boy explained. "You lay to close to me on the bed."

"But Matt, you make me feel safe." The red head sobbed. "I need you, please don't."

"We can't be together anymore." Matt told her, making her hold her chest.

"I don't have any powers anymore." She told him, wiping her eyes with her hand. "I wanted to be normal."

Penny tried to give Matt a hug, but he shoved her away and she burst out crying.

The 16 year old girl took off running down the sidewalk with a brokenheart and tears running down the sides of her face.

Penny ran down an alley and sat down on the pavement crying. The red haired girl laid her head down on her knees and cried some more.

"Matt." She sobbed. "I really need you, you made me feel so safe."

Penny kept crying her eyes out, but what she didn't know is that a couple of men walked up to her with a sack.

"My heart hurts so much!" The red head bawled.

The 30 year old man grabbed Penny by the arm and she looked at him.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed in distress.

Penny tried to fight the man off her, but without her powers she was weak. She tried to kick him while pulling away, but didn't succeed. The man made the 16 year old girl hit her head on the pavement and she blacked out.

The 30 year old man took the rope from the other guy and used it to tie Penny's wrist together.

"She's bleeding." The other man pointed out.

"So what, just get this brat in the sack." The 30 year old man snapped.

The man picked her up and put her in the sack and the other guy closed and tied it shut.

"Now we can snatch the other brat." The other man told his partner.

* * *

><p>"Matt, why'd you hurt Penny?" Rashell asked hatefully.<p>

Matt didn't answer.

"*Furious* Tell me or I'll use my laser fingers on you!" The brown eyed girl threatened.

"Alright." The blonde haired boy gave in. "I got this phone call from some guy telling me to break up with Penny."

"Give me the cell phone." She ordered, holding her hand out in front of her.

Matt pulled out his navy blue phone and handed it to her.

Rashell looked at his recent calls and recognized the number.

"You idiot!" The five year old girl shouted angrily. "That was Justin who told you to do that!"

Matt grabbed the phone from Rashell and looked at the number.

"You dumped her and now he's probably going to snatch her!" The brown eyed girl shrieked.

"Stay here, I'm going to go save her." The blonde haired boy told her.

"Hurry cause he's gonna kill her and I know it!" Rashell exclaimed.

Matt didn't waste anytime going to save her.

Soon as Rashell turned around, two men stood there and one had a sack tossed over his shoulder.

"Get her!" Dan exclaimed, holding the sack over his shoulder.

The brown eyed girl used her laser fingers, but Martin pulled out a mirror and it reflected it. The laser hit Rashell and she fell down on the sidewalk.

Martin hit the 5 year old and forced the bag over her head.

"LET ME GO YOU FREAK!" Rashell screamed as she kicked furiously.

Martin picked her up and he and Dan headed back to Justin's apartment.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: I hope you all like this new story. Very scary for Penny, huh? Thanks for the review(s) Princess Daisy lover 15. Au revoir!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Penny Carson (AGE: 16)

Dylan Sanderson (AGE: 16)

Nicky Freeman (AGE: 9)

Rashell Smith (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Doctor Jones (AGE: 35)

Martin (Age: 20)

Dan (Age: 30)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

><p>SUPER KIDS 3<p>

CHAPTER 3

Both men walked back into Justin's apartment with both girls. Martin dropped Rashell on a chair and started tying her up. Dan handed Penny over to his boss and stepped back.

"Why is there blood on the sack?" The black haired guy asked as he opened the sack.

"Well, she tried to fight us and we made her hit her head on the pavement." Martin explained, removing the sack from Rashell's head.

"Whatever, just help me get this brat to my room." He grumbled.

"Sir, are you really going to do those horrid things to the little girl?" Martin asked in concern.

"Probably, but it really depends on my mood." Justin yawned, lifting the red head out of the bag.

Dan opened the bedroom door for Justin and he entered his room with Penny.

* * *

><p>Inside Justin's room he laid Penny down in his bed and looked at her innocent face.<p>

"Penny Carson," he chuckled, "you're one unlucky little girl."

Penny groaned and barely opened her eyes. "Matt."

"Matt's not here." Justin snapped, walking over to her. "He doesn't love you anymore."

Penny sniffled and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to call Matt and tell him I have you." The black haired guy told her, pulling iut his jet black cell phone.

All Penny could do is cry, her heart was still broken and in pain.

Justin smacked the 16 year old girl in the face, making her cry in pain.

* * *

><p>As Matt was walking down the sidewalk, he started to have a flash back.<p>

_"Matt, you don't mind me laying in your bed do you?" Penny asked, turning her head to face him._

_"No not at all." Matt replied, looking at the tv._

_"I love you." The red haired girl told him._

_"Um I love you too." The blonde haired boy chuckled nervously, turning his head to look at her._

_Penny scooted closer to Matt and he blushed. The 16 year old girl closed her eyes and the next thing he knew was that she was asleep. Penny snuggled up to Matt, making him blush again._

_"You are so beautiful." He whispered to her while she snuggled close to him._

Matt snapped out of it and stopped in front of the candy store on Main Street.

"She's so sweet and innocent." He sighed. "Why'd I have to break her heart?"

Matt pulled out a photo of him and her and sighed.

"For some reason she looks up to me." The blonde haired boy sighed, looking at the picture in his hand. "I didn't know she loved me so much."

While Matt stood there looking at the picture, his phone started to ring.

"Hello." He greeted into the phone.

**"I got your precious Penny and there's nothing you can do about it!" Justin cackled maniacally.**

"Let her go!" Matt hollered. "She's just a child!"

**"So what!" The black haired guy snapped. "Besides, she'll be mine as soon as I do those horrible things to her."**

"*Furious* Keep your hands off her!" The blonde haired boy shouted. "She hasn't done anything to you!

**"Blah, blah, blah. Is that all you know how to do?" Justin asked hatefully.**

"No and leave Penny alone!" Matt hollered. "And let me talk to her."

**Justin held the phone up to Penny's ear.**

**"Help me!" The red head cried. "Save me! I can't save myself!"**

"Don't worry, Penny, I'm coming to save you!" Matt exclaimed.

**"PLEASE DON'T LET ME DIE!" Penny begged.**

**Justin took the phone away from her ear and hung up.**

"Don't worry, Penny, I'm going to save you." He thought to himself as he traced the phone call.

When he found the location, he turned around and waved a taxi down.

A taxi stopped and Matt got in.

"Take me to Brooklyn!" The blonde haired boy exclaimed, closing the car door. "And step on it!"

The taxi driver floored it and took off down the road.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: Matt still loves Penny. Justin is just so evil for hitting a girl in the face. Justin lives in Brooklyn, New York and he has some very bad plans. Thanks for the review(s) Princess Daisy lover 15. Au revoir!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Penny Carson (AGE: 16)

Dylan Sanderson (AGE: 16)

Nicky Freeman (AGE: 9)

Rashell Smith (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Doctor Jones (AGE: 35)

Martin (Age: 20)

Dan (Age: 30)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

><p>SUPER KIDS 3<p>

CHAPTER 4

"Penny!" Where's Penny?" Rashell asked frantically.

"In Justin's room." Martin answered.

Rashell looked at him.

"What does that weirdo want with my best friend?" The five year old asked annoyed.

"Should I tell her?" Martin asked Dan.

"Go ahead." Dan told him.

"Okay." Martin turned back around and looked at the brown eyed girl. "He's going to do bad things to her."

"And want are those bad things?" Rashell asked skeptically.

"Kiss her against her will, stab her, and something else that you won't understand." He told her.

"*Furious* LEAVE PENNY ALONE!" Rashell hollered. "She hasn't done anything to you idiots or to that fruit loop!"

"Go see what Justin wants us to do with this little brat." Dan orderd, sitting down on the couch.

* * *

><p>Martin sighed and opened the door to Justin's room.<p>

Justin looked up at the door and stopped putting his hands all over Penny.

"Please help me!" Penny cried in distress.

"Shut up!" The black haired guy snapped, slapping the red haired girl across the face.

Penny screamed and Justin covered her mouth up.

"What do we do with the baby in the purple shirt out there?" Martin asked, looking at the scared child.

"Nothing, I got things to do." The black haired guy fussed, pulling his knife out of his pocket.

Penny's eyes widen in fear when she saw the knife. "Just feed the brat in there while I hurt Penny."

Martin closed the door and Justin smirked as he uncovered her mouth.

"Please don't kill me!" She begged as tears ran down her cheeks. "I want Matt!"

Justin slapped her and climbed on the bed. "Shut up!"

"No!" The red head screamed in fear.

Justin ignored her and got on her and she began to gasp for air.

"Am I too heavy for you?" He asked grinning as he put more weight on her chest.

"Get off me!" Penny cried, trying to gasp for air. "I can't breathe!"

"Good!" He laughed, watching her face turn red. "As soon as I do what I want with you, I'm going to murder you."

Penny squirmed beneath him and he laughed and got off her.

"Why do you hate me?" The red haired girl asked teary eyed. "I didn't do anything."

"Shut up!" Justin snapped as he slapped the 16 year old girl in the face.

"MAAAAATT!" Penny screamed in pain.

Justin pointed the knife at her throat and Penny gasped.

"Keep your mouth shut." He growled, climbing into the bed next to her.

Penny whimpered as he laid next to her.

* * *

><p>"If my sister knew we were here, you morrons would be in so much trouble." Rashell told them. "She gets very angry when people mess with us."<p>

"*Annoyed* Shut the heck up!" Dan hollered at her. "If you don't shut up, I'll personally kill you."

"*Angry* You don't scare me." The brown eyed girl fussed. "You act all big and bad when you aren't."

"Um Rashell, if you shut up and go to bed, we'll let you go." Martin told her.

"Do I look like an idiot to you?" She asked hatefully. "You aren't going to let me go."

Martin sighed and picked her up and moved her to the couch.

"Just go to bed." He fussed.

Rashell huffed and closed her mouth.

* * *

><p>"DO you think I can save Penny?" Matt asked the taxi driver.<p>

"Yes and don't give up." The driver told him. "That little girl needs you."

"*Angry* I know and this traffic needs to hurry up!" The blonde haired boy shouted. "Justin could be doing awful things to or with her!"

"I can't just pass these other cars." The driver told him. "We're on a bridge."

Matt sat back against the seat and prayed that Penny would be okay.

* * *

><p>While Penny laid in the bed with Justin, whos was sleep very close to her. As she laid there she began to drift off into her thoughts. She started to think back to what Matt said.<p>

_"Matt, please don't ever leave me." Penny sniffled as she hugged him._

_Matt looked at her tear stained face and kissed her on the lips. The blonde haired boy stopped kissing her on the lips and pulled away._

_"I promise to never leave or hurt you." He told her. "I could never do those things to you."_

_Penny once again hugged him tightly. "I love you, Matt."_

_"*Nervous* Uh, I love you too." The blonde haired boy replied._

_Once again he kissed her._

Penny snapped out of it and began to sob quietly as she laid there.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: Matt still loves Penny. Justin is just so evil for hitting a girl in the face. Penny had a flash back about what Matt said. Anyways I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and ChrisMSMB for the review(s). Au revoir!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Penny Carson (AGE: 16)

Dylan Sanderson (AGE: 16)

Nicky Freeman (AGE: 9)

Rashell Smith (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Doctor Jones (AGE: 35)

Martin (Age: 20)

Dan (Age: 30)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

><p>SUPER KIDS 3<p>

CHAPTER 5

The next morning Rashell was awakened by Penny's high pitch scream. The two hentchmen were still sleeping and they did not phase when she heard the scream again. The brown eyed girl sat up and carefully used her lase finger to cut the rope off. She had to be very careful not to burn herself. When she got the rope off her, she stood up and ran to Justin's bedroom door. Rashell opened it and stormed inside the room. The five year old pointed her fingers at Justin and shot the lasers at him.

"OW!" The black haired guy exclaimed as he sat up.

"That's for kissing Penny you freak!" Rashell exclaimed, shooting another laser at him.

Justin got off Penny and stood up.

"*Crying* Rashell, help me!" The red haired girl cried.

"Don't worry I will." She replied, shooting another laser at him.

Justin dodged it, making the five year old angry.

Rashell pointed both hands at him and shot more lasers.

"You think you can save your friend?" Justin asked, dodging the lasers.

The brown eyed girl was more enraged, so she shot more lasers at the black haired guy and he dodged them again.

While Rashell continued to fight Justin, Penny tried to get the rope off her wrist with her teeth.

"Why'd I give up my powers?" She thought to herself as she tried to get both her wrist free. "I wish I had my powers again."

As Rashell and Justin were fighting, the room began to sparkle. The brown eyed girl stopped fighting and looked at Penny who was sparkling. The black haired guy caught the five year old off guard and he snatched her up. Rashell squirmed and he held her hands tight to keep her from using her powers.

Penny ripped the rope off and did the same to her ankles.

"*Enraged* Let Rashell go!" Penny demanded angrily as she got up. "I have my powers back now and you're going to pay for all those nasty things you did to me!"

"You can't do anything to me." He told her. "You're just a stupid little girl."

Penny tried to punch him, but he moved out of the way and she tripped over his foot.

"HAHAHAHA!" Justin laughed as he held Rashell. "A stupid 16 year old girl like you will never learn!"

While Penny tried to get up, he hit her and she fell back down on the ground.

"Stop hitting Penny!" Rashell exclaimed, kicking furiously.

Dan and Martin ran into the bedroom. Justin handed Rashell to them and whipped his knife.

"*Panic* Penny, look out!" The five year old warned as Dan and Martin held onto her arms.

Just as Penny got up, she turned around only to be stabbed in the right side of her chest. The red haired girl screamed in agonizing pain as he pulled the bloody knife from her chest.

"Penny!" The brown eyed girl cried in fear.

Penny fell to the floor unconscious and Justin laughed maniacally.

* * *

><p>Matt had finally got out of traffic and was close to saving Penny from the psycho. While he sat in the back hoping the girl he still loved was okay and alive, his phone began to ring. The blonde haired boy pulled his phone out and answered it.<p>

"Hello." He greeted.

"Is Penny with you?" Dylan asked over the roar of the wind.

"No she isn't." He told her. "Justin kidnapped her again."

"*Furious* YOU IDIOT!" The brown haired girl bellowed as he eye color changed to a fiery red. "*Angry* How could you let this happen?"

"After I dumped her, she ran off crying down the sidewalk." Matt explained.

"**More furious* You broke my best friend's heart?" She asked even more fired up.

"You hurt Penny and we'll make you pay for it!" Dylan bellowed before she hung up her phone.

Matt put his phone back into his pocket and sighed.

"Dylan hates me for hurting Penny." He told the taxi driver. "I should have never dumped her."

"Penny is just so innocent and sweet and I had to break her heart." Matt told him. "Her heart is probably hurting so bad it's going to kill her."

"Don't think like that." The driver told him as he drove the cab down the road.

"But I hurt her heart." He replied. "You didn't see they way she looked at me, it was awful."

"I'm sure it was." The taxi driver told him. "But you must not give up."

"Don't worry I'm not." The blonde haired boy told him.

The taxi pulled over infront of an apartment building and Matt slung the door open to get out.

"Good luck, Matt." The driver told him.

Matt nodded and ran to the two story building.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: Matt still loves Penny. Justin is just so awful, he's never going to stop trying to kill poor Penny. Penny could die from the stab wound. Anyways I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and ChrisMSMB for the review(s). Au revoir!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Penny Carson (AGE: 16)

Dylan Sanderson (AGE: 16)

Nicky Freeman (AGE: 9)

Rashell Smith (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Doctor Jones (AGE: 35)

Martin (Age: 20)

Dan (Age: 30)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

><p>SUPER KIDS 3<p>

CHAPTER 6

Matt ran up the stairs and down to the room where he heard a little girl screaming for Penny to get blonde haired boy got to the door and kicked it open.

"MATT!" Rashell cried as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"*Furious* Where's Penny?" He asked, balling his fist up.

Dan and Martin just laughed as they held Rashell by her arms.

Justin stood there in the doorway of his room with Penny in his arms. "I got the brat and you might as well give up."

Matt turned to face him. "Penny!"

"This time I stabbed the child in the chest and it won't be the last." The black haired guy told him as he held the 16 year old girl in his arms.

When Matt went to punch Justin, he whipped his knife out and pressed it against her throat. "Come any closer and I slit the child's throat!"

The blonde haired boy stopped and looked the red head. "Why won't you leave her alone?"

"I'm not going to answer that." The black haired guy growled as he pressed the knife to the unconscious girl's throat.

* * *

><p>Dan and Martin continued to hold Rashell by her arms. The brown eyed girl looked at poor Penny and began to kick furiously at the henchmen. Rashell kicked Dan in the leg and he leg go of her. The five year old girl used her power on Martin, making him release her. Rashell shot a laser at the knife and knocked it out of Justin's hand, giving Matt time to save Penny.<p>

"Why you little brat!" The black haired guy bellowed, dropping the 16 year old girl on the floor.

The blonde haired boy hurried over to Penny and picked her up. Rashell shot more lasers at Justin, hitting him. The five year old ran to the blonde haired boy and they ran out of the apartment room.

"*Angry* GET THEM!" Justin bellowed, getting up off the floor.

Dan and Martin ran after the kids and Justin followed.

* * *

><p>"Matt, how are we going to ditch these idiots and get Penny to the hospital?" Rashell asked as she ran next to him.<p>

"I don't know." Matt told her as he held Penny in his arms. "We just need to keep them from geting to her."

While they ran down the sidewalk, Rashell looked behind her only to see a black looking car speeding up to them.

"Matt!" The brown eyed girl shrieked.

The blonde haired boy looked over his shoulder and saw Justin speeding up to them. Rashell used her super power to slow them down enough to get away. The five year old flagged down a taxi and they got in.

"Get us to the hospital, pronto!" Matt exclaimed, holding the red haired girl close.

Matt pulled his cell phone out and handed it to Rashell.

"Call your sister and brother." He instructed, caressing the 16 year old girl's face.

The blonde haired boy leaned over in kissed her on the lips. The girl did not respond to the kiss at all, she laid lifeless in his arms as blood oozed through her shirt. The blonde haired boy placed his hand on her chest to try to stop the bleeding. As he held his hand on her wound, her eyes began to slowly open and she began to cry.

"Matt!" The 16 year old girl cried in agonizing pain. "M-M-My chest hurts!"

"Calm down." He told her. "We're tryin' to get you to the hospital before it's too late."

"You still love me don't you?" She asked in pain.

Matt nodded and kissed her on the forehead.

"Matt, you don't have any signal on this thing." Rashell whined, showing him the phone.

"Keep trying." The 17 year old boy instructed her.

The five year old nodded and kept an eye on the signal.

While they were in the back seat of the taxi, a black car rammed them and Penny cried in pain.

The five year old twisted around and looked out the back of the taxi.

"*Irritated* Dang it!" Rashell exclaimed, turning back around. "It's Justin again!"

"*Petrified* Don't let him get me!" The red haired girl cried. I don't want to be with him again!"

"He'll have to go through me to hurt you again." Matt assured her as he continued to put pressure on her chest wound.

"I don't want him to get me!" She cried as the black car hit them again. "He did nasty things to me!"

Matt held her to comfort her as the black car hit them again.

"Sir, you need to drive faster!" The blonde haired boy hollered at the driver. "Can't you see these people behind us are trying to kidnap my girlfriend!"

The taxi driver sped up and so did the black car.

The five year old twisted around again and this time Dan and Martin were leaning out the car windows with guns.

"Oh my gosh!" Rashell cried, turning to look at her best friend. "*Scared* Penny, please try to use your force field!"

"*Crying* I can't do it!" The girl exclaimed.

"It's okay, Penny." Matt assured her.

Rashell tried to dial Dylan's cell number again and this time it went through.

**"Hello." Dylan greeted rudely.**

"Dylan, help us!" The five year old cried.

**"Rashell, what's wrong?" Her sister asked in concern.**

"Justin is trying to prevent us from getting Penny medical attention!" The brown eyed girl shrieked. "He and his henchmen are chasing us!"

**"Where are you?" Dylan asked.**

"On our way to the hospital!" The five year old exclaimed. "Dylan, please save us!"

Rashell looked at the phone and saw she dropped the call. "NO!"

* * *

><p>Dan and Martin aimed the guns at the tires of the taxi and fired, making the car stop.<p>

"Now take this smoke bomb and smoke them." Justin ordered them. "Then snatch the brat and bring her to me."

Both henchmen nodded and ran over to the taxi.

Dan activated the smoke bomb and opened the car door. Matt hugged Penny close as the man threw the bomb inside. Smoke filled the taxi and they started coughing. Penny gasped as Martin jerked her from Matt's arms and Dan slammed the door shut. The red head was to weak to try to fight the henchmen, so she let them take her. Justin grabbed the child from his henchmen and got in the backseat of the car. Dan and Martin got in the front and took off with the girl.

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: Matt still loves Penny. Justin is just so awful, he's never going to stop trying to kill poor Penny. Penny could die from the stab wound. Matt always kisses Penny. Anyways I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and ChrisMSMB for the review(s). Au revoir!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Penny Carson (AGE: 16)

Dylan Sanderson (AGE: 16)

Nicky Freeman (AGE: 9)

Rashell Smith (AGE: 5)

Danny (AGE: 18)

Nichole a.k.a Nikki (AGE: 16)

Matt (AGE: 17)

Anne Ann Smith (AGE: 8)

Sally Green a.k.a S.G. (AGE: 17)

Justin (AGE: 18)

Doctor Jones (AGE: 35)

Martin (Age: 20)

Dan (Age: 30)

THESE ARE ALL MY CHARACTERS. =D

* * *

><p>SUPER KIDS 3<p>

CHAPTER 7

Penny sat in the back seat crying in discomfort as Justin placed his hand on her knee. The red haired girl wanted to use her powers, but she knew if she did it would cause her much more pain. The 16 year old girl cried louder and the black haired guy slapped her across the face. Penny screamed louder and Justin grabbed her wrists and tied them together.

"Stop your dang crying or else!" The black haired guy threated.

The read haired girl didn't stop crying and Justin smacked her across the face twice as hard, making her scream. "MAAAAAAATT!"

Justin stuffed a cloth in her mouth to gag her to keep her crying from angering him more.

* * *

><p>As Dan was driving the car, a bright light blinded him and he pulled over.<p>

"Why did you stop?" Justin asked annoyed.

Before Martin or Dan could answer him, the wind shield shattered and Penny screamed through her gag.

Justin got out of the car and jerked Penny out behind him.

"PENNY!" Nicky exclaimed.

The red haired girl screamed through the gag and the black haired guy forced her over to the edge of the bridge.

"Come any closer and she goes over into the water below!" He hollered, gripping her by her uper arm.

"DON'T HURT HER!" The curly-blonde haired boy hollered as he used his super speed to get to the red head.

Nicky kicked Justin in the shin and he pushed Penny over the edge.

"PENNYYYY!" Dylan and Nicky exclaimed.

Dylan took off flying for Penny and Nicky stayed to fight Justin.

* * *

><p>Penny hit the water and tried to swim up, but she kept sinking. She was starting to lose air as she got closer to the bottom of the river. The harder she tried, the more she became tired. She looked up and finally saw Dylan swimming to her. The brown haired girl grabbed her friend and untied her wrists. Dylan swam up and Penny gasped when a sharp pain tore threw her chest. The 16 year old red head swallowed water and her body paralyzed from the pain in her chest. The brown haired girl looked down and her friend was out of it. Dylan swam back down for her and grabbed her.<p>

Matt and Rashell arrived in the taxi that still had a new tire. They got out and saw Nicky trying to beat up Justin and his henchmen.

"NICKY!" The brown eyed girl called. "Look out!"

The nine year old boy turned around and kicked Martin in the shin. Rashell shot lasers at Justin knocking him over the railing of the bridge. Matt and Rashell ran over to Martin and shoved him over the railing of the bridge.

"So long freak!" The brown eyed girl holled, looking over the railing.

Nicky and Matt shoved Dan over the edge of the bridge as Dylan shot up out of the water with Penny.

"Penny!" Matt gasped as he hurried to her.

The red haired girl opened her eyes and looked at the 17 year old.

"Matt-" Penny groaned, holding her chest. "Help me."

"Penny, what's wrong?" Nicky asked worriedly.

That was the last thing Penny heard before she blacked out.

* * *

><p>Penny woke up in a hospital room with white walls and Matt holding her hand.<p>

"Matt? Where am I?" The red head asked in pain.

"You're in the hospital." He replied, brushing her red hair out of the way with his hand.

"Where's everyone at?" Penny asked, closing her eyes.

"They went to the cafeteria to grab a snack." He explained.

"Well, thanks for saving me earlier." Penny thanked. "If you wouldn't have busted in there to save Rashell and me, I'd probably be dead."

"I'm always gonna be here for you, Penny." Matt told her. "I'm sorry I broke your heart yesterday."

"I forgive you." The red haired girl smiled.

While Matt and Penny smiled at each other, Dylan and the others walked back in.

"How's our friend?" The brown haired girl asked, sitting down.

"Still in some pain." She replied, still looking at her boyfriend.

"Penny, I brought you this." Nicky said, handing her a white, stuffed, fuzzy bunny.

"Thanks, Nicky." She thanked.

The curly-blonde haired boy blushed and sat next to his older sister.

Rashell walked over to Penny and hugged her carefully before she sat down.

Matt caressed Penny's face as the doctor walked in.

"Penny needs to stay here for a week or two." Dr. Jones told them. "This is her worse injury yet!"

Penny and everyone else looked at him as he walked over to the bed.

"What has she been doing?" He asked in concern.

"She hasn't done anything wrong!" Dylan exclaimed. "She keeps getting kidnapped by that pyscho, Justin!"

"Well, anyway, she needs to stay here for a while."

"Alright." Matt replied.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

><p>NOTE FROM AUTUMN: Matt still loves Penny. Justin is just so awful, he's never going to stop trying to kill poor Penny. Penny could die from the stab wound. Matt always kisses Penny. Anyways I have to thank Princess Daisy lover 15 and ChrisMSMB for the review(s). Au revoir!<p> 


End file.
